CODENAME: Grayson Harper (Rewrite of RG and RH: AOS)
by Jinxgirl6000
Summary: This is the trailer for my remake of original story, Roxanne Grayson and Riley Harper: Agents of SHIELD.


Hallo! It's Jinx (yes, I'm not dead). And After a long month of state testing, I am starting to write the remake of RG and RH: Agents of SHIELD. The original needed more plot and better character background, but it will be similar to the original, and include moments from the original.

I'm almost done with the first chapter and will post it in a few days.

Hope you like the new trailer! ;3

Thank you all, Jinx.

 **The camera pans over a high ledge looking over a base, Roxanne lowers her googles from her eyes, "Okay, team." She pointed to the guard below.**

" **To get past Hydra Heimdall, we are going to take the east way into the base. White Tiger, you are the lucky girl who gets to take the underwater entrance." Roxane pointed to White Tiger, who sighed.**

" **And Kory-", Roxanne placed her goggles on her forehead, hands on hips. "Do…your thing."**

" **My what?", Kory glanced up, confused and Roxanne clicks her tongue.**

" **Just scout the sky, Kory."**

 **(Marvel and DC logo flash on screen)**

 **(Dropped by Phantom Planet plays in background)**

" **SHIELD." The Helicarrier pans by camera. "Home of military grade equipment and the Avengers. And also one of the most powerful originations in our world." Fury sets the file down on the table.**

" **Many people would be overwhelmed. But suggesting your history, it would surprise me if you even were." Fury smirked, setting down in his chair.**

" **I was whelmed, sir", Roxanne folds her hand together, "I mean no one can be overwhelmed all the time, it just seems wrong. So it doesn't make since why whelmed isn't…"**

 **Fury gives her a look.**

" **Or you know, overwhelmed works too."**

 **(Scene Change)**

" **Mission S.O.S", Fury hands over the file and Roxanne takes it gingerly. "A objective to bring extraordinary young people to protect the world when we need them."**

 **(Red Arrow, Spider-man, Nova, White Tiger, Starbolt, Revan, and Cyber flash on screen.) "-and to grow up to become powerful figures for the next generation."**

 **Fury turns and glances at her, "-and you will be a part of this, Tigress."**

 **(Scene Change)**

" **So we are on a team, now?", Riley asks as she and Roxanne walk together in a hallway. "Hadn't I been near you enough?"**

 **Roxanne turns around, "Ha, Ha. Very funny."**

 **(Scene Change)**

 **The base explodes, flames engulfing the building and Roxanne takes a step back. Smoke clears the area and ash falls in the air, while Roxanne lifts her goggles. "Dang it."**

 _ **Crap.**_

 **Spider-man walks up her, "Well, Fury did say he wanted the base destroyed." He glances at her.**

" **As in not running anymore, not literally", She whispered back, running a panicked hand through her hair.**

" **And you know what, Dixie Cup", Riley walks past to the Quinjet, patting her shoulder and slinging her bow over her other shoulder. "It's technically not running anymore."**

 **Roxanne stares at the destroyed building, a large pillar falling down and causing another explosion before sighing.**

 **(Scene Change)**

 **Fury paced in front of Tigress, Red Arrow, Spider-man, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Nova; all covered in dirt and cuts, eyeing them critically.**

" **You barely passed."**

 **Fury turns, "But I wanted some of those people in the building alive."**

" **I told you", Tigress whispered to Red Arrow, who glanced at her before flicking her head.**

 **(Scene Change)**

" **You named our new team** _ **Young Justice**_ **?", Riley runs her hand through her hair panicked.**

" **No, I named Kid Flash's team Young Justice", Roxanne crosses her arms, glancing over the tablet.**

 **Riley said nothing.**

" **It's a convert team B-man started. Even KF got a boyfriend out of it", Roxanne shrugs.**

" **Willow got a boyfriend!?"**

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Camera pans over to text in Gold Bold lettering)**

 **CODENAME: Grayson + Harper**

 **(Scene Change)**

 **Superman glances down at Tigress, furrowing his eyebrows.**

 **"So you hadn't grown at all-?"**


End file.
